El Capitán y la espía
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Una misión, dos intereses, dos puntos de vista: el Capitán y la espía se encuentran en un fic creado para el Amigo Invisible: ¡Feliz año nuevo! del foro "La Torre Stark". En mi caso, este obsequio es para mi amiga invisible (o "secreta", como le decimos en Venezuela), Symbelmine (ahora Buckerly). Primer fic del año 2016! Feliz año nuevo!


**El Capitán y la espía**

Por _edwinguerrave_

Copyright © Marvel Comics, 1941 (como Timely Comics) - 2015 (desde 2009 subsidiaria de The Walt Disney Company)

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre "Capitán América", de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Marvel Studios y Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, 2014.

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el_ _ **"Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-16"**_ _del foro_ _ **"La Torre Stark"**_.

 _En mi caso, este obsequio es para mi amiga invisible (o "secreta", como le decimos en Venezuela),_ _ **Symbelmine (ahora Buckerly)**_ _._ _ **(1)**_

* * *

A pesar de venir de dos realidades distintas, Natasha Romanoff percibía que tenía más en común con Steve Rogers que con cualquiera otro dentro del Hellicarrier, incluyendo a Clint Barton o Nick Fury. Ambos habían sido forzados hasta el límite de sus cuerpos: él a través del proceso de "supersoldado", ella mediante el entrenamiento intensivo que la Unión Soviética le hizo tener como espía, quizás incluso con manipulación bioquímica o genética.

Por eso, sus conversaciones se enmarcaban tanto en "actualizar" al Capitán en la historia reciente del planeta, como en una especie de catarsis que Natasha hacía para alejar sus demonios. Mucho más después de la batalla contra los Chitaurii, cuando media isla de Manhattan sufrió los embates de un ataque que pudo haberse convertido en una invasión a gran escala. Aunque eso estaba cambiando a pasos agigantados…

Cuando se reencontraron en el Hellicarrier, después de asignárseles la misión de rescatar a los tripulantes de un barco de SHIELD, que fue secuestrado, Steve notó a Natasha preocupada, incómoda, distante. Aunque tenía claro cuál sería el plan de ataque a los secuestradores por parte de cada uno de los miembros del equipo STRIKE, el Capitán sentía que no manejaba toda la información, sensación que ya lo había atormentado cuando estaban en la búsqueda del _Tesseracto._

—Natasha —interrogó a Romanoff antes de entrar a la aeronave que los llevaría al barco secuestrado—, ¿hay algo de la misión que yo no sepa? ¿Sólo es entrar, reducir a los secuestradores y retomar el control del barco?

—Sí, Capitán —indicó monótonamente la espía—, es sólo eso, más nada. Sólo avisar a SHIELD que recuperamos la nave. Simple.

 _Demasiado simple,_ pensó Steve mientras se aseguraba al asiento que ocupaba. _Es demasiado simple que un equipo de este calibre vaya a rescatar un barco en medio de la nada. Igualmente son órdenes, y como soldado no debo discutirlas, pero me parece tan extraño. Tengo un mal presentimiento._

No quizo preguntar más nada. Natasha estaba concentrada en coordinar con el agente Rumlow la ruta de ingreso al espacio aéreo del barco secuestrado y en las lecturas de los equipos de intrusión que usarían. Él también se encargó de revisar su equipo: su fiel Colt 1911, restaurada y operativa aún; los cargadores de repuesto, con plena capacidad de poder de fuego; el escudo que fielmente lo había protegido, que aunque había llevado un poderoso impacto del martillo de Thor aún estaba en plenitud de funcionamiento; los arneses de su paracaídas correctamente enganchados y asegurados. Sólo esa sensación de incertidumbre, tan dificil de procesar y que a medida que el avión tomaba vuelo se iba asentando en el Capitán.

Él, que siempre había sido impulsivo, desde el momento en que decidió unirse al ejército, combatir a las fuerzas de Hydra, descubrir algunos de los secretos de SHIELD provocado por Tony Stark y su ansia de saberlo todo, luchar junto a Thor, el agente Barton, el doctor Banner, el propio Tony y Natasha, defendiendo a la Tierra e incluso vengándola; estaba sumido en las dudas, esos pensamientos que manejaba desde la asignación de la misión.

La entrada al barco fue silenciosa y rápida, la reducción de los secuestradores fue explosiva, sin bajas. En un momento determinado Steve estaba liberando a la tripulación, encerrada en una bodega, cuando escuchó por el intercomunicador a Natasha decir "misión alterna lista", entre una enorme cantidad de comandos y voces.

 _¿Misión alterna? ¿Qúe misión? ¿De qué habla Natasha?_

Luego de encargar al equipo a su mando a sacar al personal a cubierta, Steve corrió al puente de mando, donde el equipo de Natasha tenía que controlar a los secuestradores. Al llegar, encontró a Natasha ocultando algo en su cinturón.

—¿Todo está bien, Capitán? —preguntó Natasha, con un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas: _está escondiendo algo._

—Nada —trató de mostrarse igualmente concentrado—, todos los tripulantes están libres y trasladados a cubierta. ¿Por acá, Natasha?

—Ningún problema, Capitán. Todo controlado, secuestradores reducidos, y el barco de nuevo a disposición de SHIELD. Ya la misión de extracción está en camino, dejaremos que los tripulantes tomen el control y nos retiraremos.

—Excelente —exclamó Steve, ya con la duda sembrada en su pensamiento: _¿Qué ocultas, Natasha? ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? ¿Qué guardaste para que yo no sepa?—,_ esperemos que lleguen para retirarnos. Aunque…

—¿Pasa algo, Capitán?

—No —respondió Steve después de unos tensos segundos. _Ya tendré la oportunidad de aclarar con Fury esa "misión alterna" de Natasha—,_ creo que todo está bien… Esperaré afuera a que lleguen las naves de extracción.

Natasha se dió cuenta que el Capitán la había visto esconder la memoria flash en la que descargó la información crítica que había duplicado de la computadora de a bordo. Lamentablemente esa era su vida, tratar con misiones ocultas, ajenas al obletivo principal del equipo, pero que serían fundamentales para la protección de la Tierra llevada a cabo por SHIELD. Le dolía ocultarle a Steve de qué se trataba, pero ella cumplía órdenes, y sabía que el Capitán entendería qué llevaba en ese módulo de memoria. Toda su vida adulta se había basado en eso: espionaje, misiones ocultas, infiltración, incluso acción letal en muchos casos. Era lo que la había hecho ser reclutada por Nick Fury para SHIELD, esa impresionante capacidad de infiltrarse, y de hacerlo bien. Así lo hizo en Industrias Stark, en la búsqueda del doctor Banner e incluso con el mismo Steve Rogers. Nada cambiaría, lo que importaba ahora es que lo hacía para la protección de la Tierra, o al menos era lo que le gustaba creer.

El regreso a las instalaciones de SHIELD transcurrió en silencio, ni Steve ni Natasha hablaron más de lo necesario, y el ambiente en el vuelo era sumamente complejo, se percibía la tensión entre el capitán y la espía. La llegada al Triskelion fue tranquila, los agentes descendieron de las naves y sólo Natasha y Steve se quedaron a bordo del avión.

—Entonces, ¿no tienes nada más que contarme de la misión, Natasha?

—¿En qué sentido, Capitán? —la espía giró a ver a su interlocutor, quien la veía parado en la puerta, dispuesto a bajar de la aeronave.

—En el sentido que nuestros reportes a Fury sean consistentes.

—Los reportes van a ser consistentes con las acciones, Capitán. Llegamos, sometimos a los piratas, liberamos a los rehenes y regresamos. Simple, como le dije.

—¿Es decir que la "misión alterna" no es importante?

—Se lo puede preguntar directamente al director Fury, Capitán.

Con esa respuesta Natasha se desentendió de Steve, intentando mantener el secreto que portaba en su cintura, la información que había extraído del barco.

* * *

 **Nota al pie:**

(1) De acuerdo al mensaje enviado por JARVIS:"Informo que tu amigo invisible es: **Symbelmine (ahora Buckerly).** Sus peticiones son:

-Wanda/Pietro acerca de cuan cercanos se hicieron durante los experimentos a los que fueron sometidos y como Wanda desarrollo el poder de sentir lo que su hermano sentía.

-Un Erik/Charles. Pero desde el presente, tiene ganas de "ver cherik de viejitos".

 **-Un Natasha/Steve. No importa lo que sea."**

Por lo tanto, traté la tercera petición como una versión muy personal de la relación de la Viuda Negra y el Capitán América en la escena de la liberación del barco en "Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno", que puede que no coincida con el canon del MCU, pero que espero le guste a mi amiga secreta… Feliz Navidad y mejor 2016!


End file.
